


No Rush

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry realizes he forgot Draco's present.





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



Harry looked up from the carefully wrapped present in his hand to Draco who was sitting serenely, watching the snow fall outside. His chin was propped up on his hand and with the other, he was stirring his coffee. Their shared slice of pie was sitting between them, untouched.

Harry's mind was racing. He'd known it was Christmas and he knew that at some point he had been Christmas shopping, but he couldn't remember if he'd gotten Draco anything. If he had, he didn't know where it was. And now here they were, the day before Christmas Eve, and Draco had handed him a gift.

Oh, shit.

"Well?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry blinked and swallowed hard. "I... I think I forgot to get you a gift. Or at least where I put it."

Draco slowly smiled and took a bite of the pie. "I know you didn't."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes and offered Harry the next bite. Harry ate it automatically. "Sorry, but what?"

"We've been together for two years now," Draco pointed out. "Seriously dating for the last year. You don't think I don't know by now that you're awful about gifts? Especially for me?"

Harry put his gift down on the table. "But?"

"You probably went to the store and looked for something," Draco said. "And you couldn't find the right thing." He smirked. "You did the same thing the last two Christmases."

"Oh." Harry frowned, trying to remember. That sounded right, but... "You're not mad?"

Draco winked. "I'll get both a present and my revenge later. Don't worry."

Harry nodded, still confused, but if Draco wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. He shrugged and ate the next bite of pie. "Alright then. So... Is this also a good time to tell you that I have no idea where we're spending Christmas then?"

Draco shrugged. "It makes no difference to me, so long as I'm with you. Which, for the record, is enough of a present as it is." 

Harry felt warmed inside and out. He took the fork from Draco and fed his partner the rest of the pie, happy to do something so simple for him. Draco was right; what more did they need?


End file.
